


The Chiseled Cheater

by TwilightLegacy13



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Betrayal, Chiseled Cheater, F/M, Friendship, truthwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightLegacy13/pseuds/TwilightLegacy13
Summary: Before the beginning of Truthwitch, Safiya fon Hasstrel plays a fateful card game in Veñaza City.  With good intentions to find a place where she and her Threadsister can live by themselves, she finds herself deceived expertly by the charismatic Caden, launching an epic tale of friendship and adventure that spans all the Witchlands.  And this is where it all began.





	The Chiseled Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted to AO3, so please be critical! I've always liked Caden as a character, but I also wanted to explore this scene, because it wasn't in the books. I hope you enjoy it!

They parted by the door, frowning in reluctance at the strangeness of the events. It was not the first time that Safi had gambled in the hopes of increasing their meager savings, but this time Iseult couldn't come with her into the establishment. Dalmotti was not lenient when it came to Nomatsis, and anyone from the tribes was forbidden to be in this inn.

Logically, of course, it was unlikely that something would go wrong that Iseult was required for, but it still felt awkward. She didn't much like leaving her Threadsister behind because of a culture's senseless hate.

Still, practicality outweighed dignity in these matters, and they badly needed the money. Safi never lost at cards, as a Truthwitch who could not be tricked, and winnings from the highest-stake taro game in Veñaza City would be very useful indeed.

"Be careful, Saf," her Threadsister reminded her quietly. "I can't watch your back in there."

"But I can watch my own," she replied brightly, patting the knife she kept in her belt. "And just think - once I win, we'll be able to start a new life. Get a place for us to live where it's just us."

In spite of her Threadwitch training, Iseult couldn't conceal the hungry look in her eyes at the mention of having a place of their own. For all of her life, she'd stayed with first her mother and then Mathew, and she was clearly longing for independence. "Go on. I'll be in the attic of the coffee shop for when you get back. Good luck." Then she was gone.

_Luck._ She almost laughed at that, because she didn't need luck when she had her witchery.__

_ __ _

Safi took a deep breath and then stepped inside. She was met with an onslaught of noise and activity, people bustling around and being loud like they always did in the capital of Dalmotti. She liked it - it was a welcome respite from the unceasing monotony that was life in the Orhin Mountains. Casting her eyes through the crowd, she tried to find a good target. Someone who was alone, ready to play, and preferably wealthy.

_ __ _

Before she could choose someone to approach, someone cleared their throat from directly behind her. She whirled around, startled, and met the gaze of the young man who was there. He was very clearly Cartorran, and for a split second Safi worried that he would recognize her as a domna. Then she realized that she definitely didn't know this person. She would have remembered meeting him.

_ __ _

His blonde hair was the color of polished gold, falling slightly over his dark eyes that were framed with long lashes. His features were chiseled, like some very talented artist had sculpted him out of stone. But what caught her attention even more than his obvious good looks was the way he held himself - relaxed but confident, like every step he took was assured and predetermined by no one but himself.

_ __ _

"You're Cartorran, aren't you?" the young man asked, with a thick accent. So he, too, was from the Orhin Mountains. Probably one of the small villages, because he was far too interesting to be a dom.

_ __ _

"Yes," Safi replied awkwardly. "Do you - need something?" Then she was kicking herself for making it sound like he wasn't welcome. She needed Iseult here to keep her grounded.

_ __ _

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I guess I just wanted the company. I don't know anybody in Dalmotti, let alone Veñaza City, and I thought that with a Cartorran I'd at least have something to talk about." He began to edge away. "I didn't mean to intrude, so if you wanted to be alone.... "

_ __ _

"No!" she blurted. "I mean - I feel lonely here too. You weren't intruding."

_ __ _

He smiled, a long and slow smile like he'd let her in on a secret. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of that smile. She really was a mess right now. "I'm glad. My name is Caden - who are you?"

_ __ _

"Safi." She didn't see a need to lie. After all, her name wasn't incriminating and it didn't label her a Truthwitch either.

_ __ _

"A lovely name," he said, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks at the compliment. "I haven't of heard it before, and it sounds very...strong. Free. It suits you." Absently, he fingered a gold chain around his neck. "Would you care for a friendly game of cards? I'm leaving the city tomorrow and I'd at least like to do something interesting before I go."

_ __ _

She found herself nodding before he even finished speaking. "I'd love to. Do you have a deck, or shall I get one from the innkeeper?"

_ __ _

Caden spread his arms wide, displaying his empty hands. "I didn't bring one for the occasion. Do you know, I've heard so many people ask that before a game, but have you ever met anybody who actually carries a deck of taro cards with them everywhere?"

_ __ _

Safi laughed, because it was something she'd never considered before. "Find us a table. I'll be right back." As soon as she turned away, she tried to tell herself what Iseult would say. _Use your mind, not your heart. He's leaving town tomorrow, but the piestras you get from him will last longer than that. Be sensible.___

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

But when she found Caden seated at a table and smiling up at her, she was not thinking so sensibly. The feeling was only intensified by the fact that her magic didn't seem to be functioning properly - when he spoke, she felt nothing, like he wasn't telling the truth but he wasn't lying either. _Or_, she thought in a voice that sounded like Iseult, __he's making your magic turn completely upside-down.________

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

This second theory was tested when he reached out for the cards and his fingers brushed hers, sending sparks rocketing up her arm. "So," he said, beginning to shuffle, "how long have you been in Veñaza City?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I live here," she answered, watching his nimble hands split the deck and continue shuffling. "I have for several years now. And you?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I only arrived a week and a half ago," he answered, not looking up from the deck. Again, she sensed no truth or lie from his words - was he _that_ distracting? "I never did plan to stay long here. I'm leaving tomorrow by the northern road. As I said, I don't know anyone here and I have somewhere else to go."__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Safi smiled. "And where would that be?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Lejna," Caden told her, dealing them each four cards. "I have business to attend to, and some friends of mine are there, and I haven't seen them in a while. After that, I will be going home." Before she could say anything, he grinned slyly and touched her palm as he dealt her final card. "But I'll pass through Veñaza City again on my way back."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her face grew hot. She tried to look down at the table to hide her blush, but she couldn't seem to look away from his eyes, looking into hers with a forward intensity. "Ah - what are the stakes?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shrugged. "Whatever you think is fairest. I'm not good with the currency here but I want to keep it amiable. Just a simple game."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Caden couldn't have offered her a better opportunity. She usually bet all of their savings on a regular game of taro, especially since they didn't have much savings and so it wouldn't raise suspicion. For most people, the money that they had would be an ante in a friendly game and nothing more.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She reached into her pocket and withdrew the pouch of piestras, placing it on the table between them. Then she undid the drawstring and let the coins spill out so that he could count them. "How about this?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Perfect." He swept an equal amount of piestras into the pile and laced his fingers together. "Shall we begin, then?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was the hardest game Safi had ever played, because she couldn't decipher any deception in his expressions, or the lack thereof. She had no voice inside her, no magic to proclaim her opponent true or false. But that wasn't the only thing testing her ability to play wisely - while the game was in play, while they traded cards and drew more from the deck, Caden continued to lavish compliments on her. They ranged from how her eyes were the color of a summer sky to how the way she spoke was like a waterfall, all cascading syllables and pure meanings. He made her sound a lot more poetic than she was, but it didn't matter. With every dangerous smile and flirtatious word, she found herself more breathless and unfocused.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Finally, when the game was obviously drawing to a close, she forced herself to pay more attention to her hand than the man in front of her. She might be enjoying his company, but she needed his money more. She and Iseult both needed it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This was the first time she'd had to rely on complete luck to win a hand, and she almost didn't make it. When Caden revealed his cards, she saw that they were very good - it would beat most hands, a combination of Paladins. But in the end, Safi won with the Nameless Monk card that doubled her score.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She glanced at her opponent, worried that he'd be upset with losing, but instead he was grinning at her. "Well played," he praised, pushing the pile of coins to her side of the table. "I'll have to watch out for you when I come back, Safi."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scarcely believing her good fortune, she dumped all the piestras into the pouch, happily noting that it was full. "I always win," she said brightly, with a smile that meant she was teasing and not bragging. "I should've warned you."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Caden leaned forward. "That's what people say until they lose. Though...you are bold, and it's clear to see you're intelligent. More than intelligent. Maybe you will always win."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We'll have to test that once you come back to Veñaza City," she laughed. "If you'd be willing?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He caught one of her hands in his own, squeezing gently. "I'd be honored. To be honest, you're the only person I have met in this city that I've actually liked spending time with. Do the Dalmottis strike you as a little...full of themselves?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Safi nodded, glad that she wasn't the only one who thought so. "And intolerant. My friend is a Nomatsi, and it's almost impossible for us to do anything because people make a scene when they see her face."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Caden frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he told her, "for both of you. I don't understand why so many people despise Nomatsis, but it isn't fair. They did nothing wrong, and shouldn't have to pay a price for existing."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That's exactly what I think!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gave her another of those sly smiles, and she realized he was still holding her hand. His thumb grazed her pulse point, once, twice, before he let her go and stood up. "It's getting late," he murmured. "Shall I walk you home?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She couldn't let him find out where Iseult lived, even if he seemed trustworthy. "I don't want for you to waste your time - I live far from here. Northern Wharf District."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Then I'll take you to the district line," he offered warmly. "I'm staying near here, but it's an easy enough walk." Before she could protest further, he offered his arm like a gentleman at a dance. "Shall we?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Safi took his arm - grinning, she was sure, like an idiot. "How very gallant of you."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The night was warm, a fact that was only aided by how hot her face felt in Caden's proximity. She was giddy with excitement. She and Iseult had double their previous savings now, they were so much closer to getting a place far from a Guildmaster's room and a coffee shop attic, and the undeniably attractive and charming Caden was escorting her halfway home. She had reason to be glad.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It seemed that the walk was much shorter than it typically was, and before long they were parting by the edge of Northern Wharf District. "You're sure you can get back home?" he checked.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes," she confirmed, glancing down the streets at Mathew's shop. "It's not much farther."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were silent for a moment, and then Caden's hand moved from her forearm to her waist, moving a little closer. "Thank you for the company tonight," he said in a low voice. "And the card game. I had a wonderful time."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So did I," Safi answered breathlessly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before she knew what was happening, he'd leaned in and given her a kiss on the cheek that left her heart racing. "Good night, Safi." There was that smile again - one last confident, reckless smile - and then he pulled away, leaving the way they'd come.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Safi arrived at the coffee shop, she still had an absurd grin on her face. She unlocked the door, seeming to glide up the stairs and into the attic where Iseult waited. She looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows. "If you wore such a transparent expression during the card game, I can't imagine that it went well."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She laughed. "I didn't look like this during the game, Iz. I swear."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Iseult closed the book, putting a piestra between the two pages to mark her place. "Your Threads are bursting with color, Saf, so I'll assume you won a lot of money for us." She folded her hands and stared at her, scrutinizing, as though examining her Threads. "Excitement, obviously, and anticipation. Pride, so you must have won at taro. And then something that looks like giddiness. Attraction? Explain that."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Safi rolled her eyes. "Being your Threadsister is impossible." When Iseult kept looking at her expectantly, she huffed. "Fine! I _may_ have played a game of cards with a person that I found attractive. His name was Caden, not that it's your business."__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But then you took money from him."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, yes. We have twice as much as we used to now, almost enough to get you out of this attic and me out of Alix's guest room. He thought it was just a friendly game, but Iz, it was the strangest thing - I couldn't use my magic on him. When he spoke, I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's probably because you were distracted by him. You said it yourself, you liked him, and you were thinking about that instead of your witchery. So" - Iseult gave her a half-smile - "let's see our savings."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Safi grinned and dug in her pocket for the filled pouch. Her hand met emptiness, so she tried the other pocket in case she'd misplaced the piestras. Nothing.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

How could this have happened? She knew that she'd taken her winnings from the table before leaving the inn, and nothing had happened after. Nothing had happened except for....

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Caden.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She frantically tried her pockets again. "No," she whispered.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You don't have it?" Iseult's voice was slow, deadly even. "You lost it?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I did _not_ lose it," Safi growled, her fists clenching in anger. She had been played expertly. "That filthy, thieving liar!" She spat out a long stream of curses.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her Threadsister closed her eyes. "That man stole it from you? How did you not know this sooner?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"He did it cunningly, the cheater! I didn't even notice, but he must have taken it while he was saying good night at the entrance to Northern Wharf District."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Iseult fingered her temple like she had a headache. "Why was he with you there if the inn was so far away? Back up to the beginning and tell me everything."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So she did. Safi told her friend everything, from meeting Caden to agreeing to a game, from putting in her stake to having to focus on the cards instead of his honeyed flirtations, from collecting her winnings to leaving the establishment with Caden by her side. "And when we got to the district, he thanked me for playing with him and keeping him company, and - and then he kissed me on the cheek before leaving. He had his arm around my waist, and he must have slipped the pouch into his hand while I was all confused and everything. I was so stupid, Iseult! What are we going to do now?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Though she took a deep, steadying breath, her Threadsister kept her face blank and tranquil. "We're going to look at the situation logically and go forward from here - "

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How can you be so calm?" Safi demanded, her voice rising in spite of herself. "All we have left is that one worthless piestra you use as a bookmark! How can we possibly 'go forward from here'?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The way we always do, one step at a time. It's a setback to be sure, but nothing we can't manage. Now we just have to come up with a plan.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was already on it, and she already had the whisperings of an idea. The only thing she wanted as much as their money was getting revenge on Caden - and he'd told her which road he was leaving by tomorrow. "I've got one," Safi said slowly, still coming up with the details. "Tomorrow, Caden will be exiting the city by way of the northern road. We should be able to devise a holdup between now and then, right?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Are you really suggesting highway robbery?" Iseult asked in an exasperated tone. "We could get caught for that."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"_Righteous_ highway robbery," she corrected. "With a good purpose. And we'll only get caught if we don't do it right."__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this fic, but I have a lot of others started for this fandom and other ones. Please leave kudos if you liked it, or tell me what you think in the comments! You can also find me on Tumblr at @twilightlegacy13, or my Witchlands side blog, @thevoidwell.


End file.
